


Juste une mise au point

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS Season 7, F/M, Spuffy, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prend place dans "Dirty Girls", 7x18. Cette scène fait suite au moment de complicité entre Spike et Faith dans la cave, après que Buffy les ait surpris. Au cours d'une patrouille, Buffy et Faith voient alors leur conversation s'orienter dans une direction bien spécifique. [Spuffy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une mise au point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages et le concept de base ne m’appartiennent pas, mais sont à Joss Whedon, la Fox, UPN… etc.

Allongée au sol, la respiration difficile, une jeune femme blonde reprenait son souffle après un court combat, contre un vampire qui était parvenu à la faire chuter à terre. Faith tenait en main le pieu qui venait de le transformer en poussière, et Buffy se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur une tombe. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’elles n’avaient plus eu l’occasion de combattre côte à côte.

« Coriace celui-ci, » sortit Faith avec un sourire.

Buffy haussa légèrement les épaules. « J’ai vu pire. »

Reprenant leur marche, elles poursuivirent leur chemin d’un pas lent dans le cimetière, slalomant entre les tombes, sans échanger un mot. Faith jouait nerveusement avec le pieu qu’elle tenait entre ses doigts, feignant de regarder tout autour d’elle.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver à la tête d’une armée de Tueuses juniors ? » tenta Faith pour briser ce silence inconfortable.

« Fatiguant… », lança Buffy dans un soupir retenu, feignant l’indifférence tout en jetant un regard sur la gauche du cimetière.

« De ce que j’ai vu, elles ne manquent clairement pas d’énergie... »

Buffy eut un bref haussement de sourcils, hochant la tête en signe de confirmation. « Peut-être un peu trop parfois. Je ne nie pas que ce soit un atout considérable lors des combats, mais dans une seule et unique maison, ça finit par devenir… oppressant, » finit-elle.

« Vivre qu’avec des filles... Ca me rappelle la prison, quoiqu’encore, elles ont l’air gentilles… Mais ça manque d’hommes… » 

Buffy s’autorisa un léger sourire en coin en réponse à sa remarque. « Toujours la même… »

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, » répondit Faith avec un sourire.

Tout en poursuivant leur marche, la Tueuse brune la regarda du coin de l’œil avant de reprendre la parole dans un soupçon de taquinerie-provocation.

« Le blondinet est pas mal du tout… »

Buffy tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, s’efforçant de rester impassible. « Spike… ? »

« Non, Andrew ! » lança Faith taquine. « Bien sûr, Spike. »

Un sourire se forma au coin de la bouche de la Tueuse brune quand elle remarqua l’air renfrogné qui marquait désormais les traits de la jeune femme face à l’intérêt qu’elle manifestait pour le vampire. Elle savait qu’elle s’aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, mais maintenant qu’elle était lancée…

« Je dirais même plus que pas mal, j’ai eu un aperçu plus que convaincant. Et puis, si tu savais ce dont on a parlé, c’était assez… »

« C’est vrai que tu t’y connais quand il s’agit de piquer le mec des autres, » l’interrompit Buffy d’une voix plus cassante qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Un léger rire sarcastique se fit entendre. « Ah nous y voilà… » déclara t-elle d’une voix légèrement éraillée.

Buffy s’arrêta de marcher en plein cimetière, et fixa l’autre Tueuse avec incompréhension et une lueur d’exaspération dans le regard. « Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Faith pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Que tu crevais de jalousie tout à l’heure, quand tu nous as surpris. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lança Buffy en fronçant les sourcils, d’une voix hostile.

« T’as vraiment un problème avec les vampires, Buffy ! »

La jeune blonde savait parfaitement à quoi Faith faisait allusion. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Buffy avait voulu rejoindre Spike à la cave, comme elle le faisait régulièrement, mais avait eu cette fois là le déplaisir de constater à son arrivée qu’il était en compagnie de Faith –à peine recouvert d’un drap. En les trouvant dans cette posture, la jeune femme avait senti son estomac se tordre, mais n’en avait rien laissé paraître. Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle avait cru.

La réaction de Spike, qui avait paru embarrassé qu’elle les trouve ensemble, et à présent celle de Faith la laissait soudainement dubitative. Peut-être avait-elle été plus transparente qu’elle ne le pensait ? Mais au lieu d’entrer dans la conversation que Faith avait débuté, elle préféra continuer de feindre l’ignorance.

« Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Oh, je t’en prie Buffy. Tu craques complètement sur ton petit blondinet chéri ! »

Buffy, surprise, leva les yeux au ciel le temps d’une seconde et détourna ensuite le regard en reprenant sa marche d’un pas rapide.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Je suis là depuis même pas deux jours et c’est difficile de passer à côté, » déclara Faith d’une voix nonchalante en avançant à son tour pour se mettre à son niveau. « Il y a une faille dans ton système blondinette. »

« Hum, hum… » sortit Buffy d’une voix faussement distraite, évitant soigneusement son regard.

« C’est pas que je veux te faire quitter ta petite bulle, mais il y a qu’à vous voir… Tes poings avaient l’air de te démanger. »

Buffy se garda d’approuver et ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle. Elle tentait de feindre la nonchalance autant qu’elle le pouvait, mais cette conversation l’atteignait bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j’y toucherai pas, » reprit Faith dans un presque soupir. « Il a l’air bien trop dingue de toi… C’est même plus marrant… »

« C’est drôle, j’aurais juré que c’était un critère de choix dans ta sélection, » lança Buffy du tac au tac.

« Haha, » laissa échapper Faith d’une voix sarcastique.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, avant que Faith ne reprenne d’une voix curieuse. « Au risque de me faire remballer pour ma question… comment vous en êtes arrivés à être ensemble ? »

« Il t’a parlé de ça ? » demanda Buffy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Disons plutôt que c’était pas bien difficile à comprendre. Mais je ne connais pas les détails de l’histoire… »

Buffy fit un air entendu, mais continua d’avancer en fixant le sol du cimetière.

« Et te plonger dans la contemplation de l’herbe, c’est ta manière détournée de me demander de la fermer ? »

La Tueuse blonde poussa un soupir, et s’arrêta pour faire face à l’autre jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ça t’intéresse tellement ? »

« Hey, je ne fais que me tenir au courant, » déclara Faith sur la défensive en levant innocemment les mains. « Ca fait maintenant quelques années que je ne suis plus revenue à Sunnydale, j’ai apparemment manqué beaucoup de choses… et je suis intriguée par ce qui a pu t’amener à être à nouveau avec un vampire. »

Buffy fit un rapide air entendu, restant visiblement sur la défensive malgré tout, mais se décida à lui développer les grandes lignes de l’histoire.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant, mais il s’est passé tellement de choses ces dernières années… Il a beaucoup changé et moi aussi… »

« J’ai cru comprendre, » sortit Faith à voix basse en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Spike.

« Huh ? » 

« Rien, laisse tomber, » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Buffy lui lança un léger regard dubitatif avant de poursuivre.

« Nous avons été dans une sorte de… relation, l’an dernier, mais c’est… c’était à une mauvaise période de ma vie. Il a été présent pour moi, il m’a apporté… des choses dont j’avais besoin à ce moment là, et ça a fini par déraper… Mais ça a été assez… compliqué, entre nous. J’ai fini par y mettre un terme. »

« Vos chemins ne semblent pas s’être séparés pour autant… »

« Non, » dit-elle avec un léger mouvement négatif de la tête. « Être loin de lui… Je… je ne m’en sentirais pas capable, de toute façon, » avoua t-elle à demi-mots, finalement plus sincère qu’elle n’avait eu l’intention de l’être face à la brune. « Il a pris une telle importance pour moi… j’ai besoin de sentir qu’il est près de moi », finit-elle doucement, d’un ton songeur.

Elle sembla soudain réaliser le poids des mots qu’elle venait de prononcer devant Faith, et lui lança un regard inconfortable.

« T’en es tombée amoureuse ? » demanda Faith plus affirmative qu’interrogative, avant de lui laisser l’occasion de rebondir sur un autre sujet.

Buffy fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, embarrassée, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Malgré l’attitude de Faith qui laissait clairement comprendre qu’elle attendait une réponse, Buffy resta résolument plongée dans son mutisme.

La Tueuse brune s’apprêtait à parler à nouveau quand des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière, et elles virent débarquer quelques secondes plus tard une silhouette enveloppée d’un manteau de cuir. Spike s’était lancé à la poursuite de deux vampires qui leur avaient échappé quelques minutes auparavant, et avait fini par s’en occuper seul.

« Vous ne patrouillez plus, amour ? » demanda Spike à la Tueuse blonde, en voyant qu’elles n’avançaient plus dans le cimetière.

Il posait sur elle un regard parfaitement innocent, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ignorant visiblement tout de la conversation qu’elles venaient d’avoir. 

« Non, on se disait justement qu’on allait rentrer, » répondit Buffy d’une voix troublée quand son regard croisa celui du vampire.

Elle lança un regard insistant à Faith, et celle-ci poursuivit nonchalamment d’un ton approbateur : « Oui, on allait rentrer… »

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :-)


End file.
